


Nocna wizyta

by justAleks



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bickering, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic, Gen, Iruka is amused, Kakashi is beating around the bush, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justAleks/pseuds/justAleks
Summary: Kakashi nie wie jak dogadać się z nowo powstałą drużyną siódmą, więc postanawia zapytać się ich poprzedniego nauczyciela. Nocne wizyty, rozmowy kuchenne, panoszący się po domu jōnin i rozbawiony chūnin.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 1





	Nocna wizyta

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Nightly visit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765301) by [justAleks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justAleks/pseuds/justAleks)



> Ja tylko chcę wrócić do pisania, więc to niżej to nic odkrywczego... niestety.

– Nieważne o co chcesz się zapytać, moja odpowiedź to “nie”. – Iruka nawet nie spojrzał z nad sprawdzanych zadań domowych. Cień, który przycupnął na parapecie jego okna westchnął, ale nie spróbował wejść niezaproszony do środka. Mężczyzna poczuł jak satysfakcja ogrzewa jego duszę. Kakashi może sobie być powszechnienie znanym jōninem, ale Iruka znał się na pieczęciach ochronnych i, co najważniejsze, upierdliwych pułapkach. Miał już lata doświadczenia w zastawaniu takich zasadzek, które nie zabiją, ale skutecznie nauczą jego podopiecznych, że “nie wchodzić” znaczy “ _nie_ wchodzić”.

Nieważne czy uczeń akademii, czy jōnin – nikt nie miał zamiaru dwa razy wpakować się w pułapkę, która pieczętowała twoje ubranie i zmuszała do paradowania w samych gaciach z powrotem do domu, lub w taką, która mieszała zmysły i gwarantowała odlot życia. Genjutsu nie musi powodować życiowej traumy, żeby dać nauczkę.

– Nawet jak zapytam się czy mogę wejść? Naprawdę pozwolisz mi tak kwitnąć za oknem? Zaczyna kropić… – Kakashi zabrzmiał jakby Iruka zranił jego uczucia. Umino przewrócił oczami, ale przestał czytać wyjątkowo kreatywną, lecz mającą niewiele wspólnego z faktami odpowiedź.

– Dach wystaje na tyle mocno poza ściany budynku, że lekki deszczyk cię nie zmoczy. – Iruka spojrzał w końcu za siebie i zmrużył oczy żeby dostrzec zarys sylwetki Kakashiego na tle czarnego nieba. Nawet nie zauważył kiedy zrobiło się aż tak ciemno.

– Która godzina?

Kakashi poderwał ręce do góry w geście obronnym.

– Nie jest za późno na wizytę, skoro widzę, że nie tylko nie śpisz, ale i daleko ci do tego.

– Przestań się wymądrzać, serio pytam. Która godzina? – Iruka przestał wpatrywać się w cienie i spojrzał na wiszący na ścianie zegar. – Kakashi, powiedz mi kto _normalny_ przychodzi w odwiedziny o dwudziestej trzeciej? – Umino zawiesił powątpiewające spojrzenie na cieniach za oknem. Kakashi nie odpowiadał przez dłuższą chwilę.

– Twoje dzieci prawdopodobnie planują morderstwo, a denatem mam być ja.

– Nagle znów są moi?

– … Moje dzieci prawdopodobnie planują morderstwo ze mną w roli głównej.

– I? – Iruka uniósł brew, ale w końcu ruszył w stronę okna. Po dezaktywowaniu pieczęci, Kakashi wślizgnął się do środka i natychmiast ruszył w stronę kuchni. Iruka rozważał przez moment wyrzucenie go za drzwi, ale ostatecznie zdecydował, że może przynajmniej dokończyć sprawdzanie zadania Hiro, w czasie w którym Kakashi przygotuje im herbatę. Kakashi i tak by wrócił.

– Umiesz odgrzać omurice? – Iruka w porę przypomniał sobie, że nie jadł jeszcze kolacji. Znając beznadziejne nawyki jego gościa, Kakashi pewnie też nie.

– Maaa, masz o mnie aż tak niskie mniemanie? – Iruka zdecydował, że bark odpowiedzi będzie wystarczającą odpowiedzią.

– Ranisz mnie. – Kakashi jęknął dramatycznie.

– Zwyczajnie nie pochwalam kłamstw. – Umino wzruszył ramionami i dosłyszał jak jego gość wzdycha cierpiętniczo.

Po chwili z kuchni zaczęły wydobywać się dźwięki otwieranych szafek, włączanego czajnika, otwieranej lodówki i tym podobnych. Iruka wrócił do biurka i zabrał się za zadanie domowe, ostatnie na dziś.

– Nie przeparz herbaty!

– Tak jest! – Na moment zapanowała cisza, Iruka sięgnął po długopis i zakręcił go wokół palców szukając, gdzie skończył czytać wspaniale podkoloryzowaną historię o początkach Konohy.

– Tak więc, _dzieci_ , – głos Kakashiego przebił się przez kuchenne dźwięki. Iruka westchnął i odłożył zadanie z powrotem na kupkę tych jeszcze nie sprawdzonych.

– I twoje przyszłe morderstwo, słucham. Jakie chcesz kwiaty na pogrzeb?

– Iruka-sensei, nie powinno się naśmiewać z nieszczęścia innych.

– Kakashi- _sensei_ , już-nie-moje dzieci tak z same siebie by morderstwa nie planowały, jakiś powód muszą mieć.

– … Na moją obronę, przypomnę, że wcale nie chciałem geninów. Jaką chcesz herbatę? – Kakashi ofiarował nie-odpowiedź.

– A ja nie chciałem, żebyś to ty ich przyjął. Do rzeczy, Hatake, bo dzieciaki faktycznie cię ukatrupią zanim poznam powód. Jaśminową, jest w szarej puszce. – Iruka przysłuchiwał się rozbawiony, jak Kakashi krząta się po kuchni i buszuje mu w szafkach.

– _Nic_ nie zrobiłem, nawet nie wiem _co_ mam robić. – Kakashi zamknął jedną z szafek z większą siłą, niż Iruka by wolał, więc mężczyzna wszedł do kuchni i usiadł przy stole, by mieć Hatake na oku. Przez moment przypatrywał się, jak Kakashi próbuje zdecydować, które kubki wybrać.

– Mam ci pomóc z zaplanowaniem dla nich treningów? – Zapytał. Jego gość sięgnął po kubek w małe urocze liski, wpakował do niego sitko do zaparzania herbaty i wsypał do środka trochę liści z szarej puszki. Do kubka z pugiem wsypał zieloną herbatę i nalał do obu gorącej wody.

– Naucz mnie sensei, błagam, bo Naruto ma paskudny nawyk uprzykrzania mi życia psotami, Sasuke patrzy na mnie jakby nie wierzył, że jestem wart sucharka dla psów, a Sakura, zapatrzona w Uchihę, robi dokładnie to samo. – Ostatnie słowo przerodziło się w dramatyczny jęk. Iruka nie był w stanie powstrzymać się od ponownego przewrócenia oczami, ani tym bardziej uśmiechu podnoszącego kąciki jego ust.

– I po to właśnie panoszysz mi się po kuchni przed północą?

– „Panoszę”? – Kakashi spróbował zabrzmieć jak ofiara bezpodstawnych osądów, ale jego ramię, do połowy wepchnięte w szafkę, zepsuło cały efekt. Iruka uniósł brew, a Kakashi zmrużył oczy, uśmiechając się pod maską. – Nie „panoszę”, przyszedłem w odwiedziny do mojego ulubionego nauczyciela i po radę.

– Wielki Kakashi Kopiujący Ninja, jōnin, były anbu przychodzi do zwykłego chūnina po pomoc w opanowaniu trójki geninów? – Tym razem Iruka nawet nie próbował ukryć swojego rozbawienia. Kakashi pogroził mu wyciągniętym z szafki talerzem, który Umino mu odebrał i postawił przed sobą na stole.

– Ha-ha, naśmiewaj się z dramatu jakim jest moje życie, a ludzie mówią, że jesteś do rany przyłóż. Nie każdy umie wytresować zgraje dzieciaków...

– Po pierwsze dzieci to nie psy, nie tresujesz ich, a uczysz. Po drugie, oczywiście, że jestem do rany przyłóż…. Żebyś poznał się na mojej hojności, powiem ci, że krokiem w dobrą stronę byłoby poznanie swojej grupy i dostosowanie się do ich potrzeb. – Kakashi zamarł nad patelnią, gdzie podgrzewał ryż. Iruka się zaśmiał. – Naruto potrzebuje uwagi i pozytywnej motywacji, Sasuke przyda się poczucie, że ma oparcie w tobie i w swojej drużynie, a Sakurze dobrze by zrobiła porządna rozmowa o jej celach, motywacjach i, niestety, uczuciach. – Iruka zlitował się nad Kakashim, który zaprzestał mieszania ryżu na rzecz wyglądania jak kopnięty i porzucony na nieznanym pustkowiu szczeniak.

– Ugh, _emocje_ , jak ja mam z nimi o tym rozmawiać-?

– Zmniejsz ogień i weź się za roztrzepywanie jajek, – Umino bezceremonialnie przerwał mu narzekanie. – Jak tak bardzo nie chcesz się tykać nastoletnich miłostek to poproś którąś kunoichi, nawet Anko. Wbrew pozorom, jej zakres emocji nie zatrzymuje się na chęci mordu i szaleństwie.

– Chęć mordu to emocja? Od kiedy? – Kakashi brzmiał na rozbawionego.

– Wiesz o co mi chodzi, – Iruka machnął ręką. Kakashi grzecznie sięgnął po jajka i rozbił cztery do miski. Iruka podał mu sól i pieprz, po czym postawił na palniku kolejną patelnię i polał ją olejem.

– … I to ma uratować mi skórę i, co ważniejsze, zdrowie psychiczne?

– Ma sprawić, że Sasuke przestanie patrzeć na ciebie jak na wartego mniej niż sucharki. Naruto może zacząć robić ci psikusy nie z frustracji, ale z miłości. – Iruka przypomniał sobie jak, ledwie wczoraj, musiał rozbroić pułapkę pod własnymi drzwiami. Po zapytaniu Naruto o jej cel, blondyn wyjaśnił, że się stęsknił, ale Iruki w domu nie było, więc zostawił po sobie coś na pamiątkę, bo skoro sam Uzumaki tęskni, to Iruka na pewno też. Naruto nie widział go może trzy dni.

– W ramach tworzenia i umacniania więzi, weź ich na ramen. – Kakashi spojrzał na niego powątpiewająco.

– Nie każdy ofiaruje ci serce w zamian za ramen, – przypomniał Hatake.

– Nie bluźnij, dobre ramen skruszy nawet te najbardziej zlodowaciałe. Zobaczysz, że z czasem już-nie-moje dzieciaki cię polubią. Muszą tylko zobaczyć, że tobie też zależy. – Kakashi przypomniał sobie swoje pierwsze słowa skierowane do drużyny siódmej. Westchnął i nalał na rozgrzaną patelnię połowę rozbitych jajek.

– … Czyli przysmakami mam nagradzać dobre zachowanie. – Ton Kakashiego nie brzmiał na pytający. Iruka pomieszał jajka na patelni, powoli rozumiejąc, że z Hatake też trzeba powoli i cierpliwie postępować.

– Brzmisz jakbyś mówił o tresurze, ale tak. Mniej więcej. Nagradzaj swoją drużynę, jak uda im się coś osiągnąć. Ramen. Dango. Mochi. Taiyaki. Grill. Zależnie od tego jak wielkie osiągnięcie. I _rozmawiaj_ z nimi. Pytaj co chcą osiągnąć. Przyglądaj im się. Nie będą ci mówić o wszystkim. – Kakashi zamruczał, zamyślony. Iruka w tym czasie spróbował przekonać półpłynny omlet na patelni do złożenia się na pół.

– Jednak, co nauczyciel to nauczyciel. – Podsumował ostatecznie Hatake, nakładając na talerz ryż i podsuwając go swojemu gospodarzowi.

– Już? Kryzys zażegnany? – Iruka wystawił czubek języka, próbując tak przełożyć omlet, żeby się nie rozkleił zawczasu.

– Zobaczymy. Jak nie zadziała to złożę reklamację.

– I znów wpadniesz na kolację?

– A mogę wpaść na kolację, bez ukrytych motywów?

Iruka udał, że się zastanawia w czasie, w którym Kakashi przelewał z miski na patelnię resztę jajek.

– Możesz wpaść na kolację w nagrodę. Nie martw się, będę wiedział czy starasz się poznać swoją drużynę. Naruto mówi o was non-stop. – Umino zaśmiał się, widząc jak powietrze uchodzi z jego gościa.

Kakashi podszedł do lodówki po ketchup i położył go na stole. Czekając, aż Iruka zrobi drugi omlet, zdjął z twarzy maskę i wyciągnął z kubków sitka z liśćmi herbaty i odłożył je do zlewu, żeby obciekły. Kuchnię wypełniła przyjemna cisza, przerwana jedynie szczękiem talerza i łyżki, kiedy Hatake napełnił go ryżem i podłożył pod patelnię, żeby Iruka znów mógł spróbować nie rozkleić omletu podczas przekładania go.

– Smacznego. – Powiedzieli obaj i wzięli się za mocno spóźnioną kolację.

– Wyboista relacja z drużyną była twoją jedyną motywacją, do przyjścia tutaj? – Iruka, z rozbawionym błyskiem w oku, zaczął dociekać prawdziwego powodu nocnej wizyty. Kakashi sięgnął po swój kubek i upił łyk, starannie utrzymując neutralny wyraz twarzy.

– Kolacja była drugorzędną motywacją. – Powiedział z powagą.

– Ah, czyli tym jestem? Wujkiem dobra rada i darmowym bufetem? – Iruka udał oburzenie, celując w Hatake łyżeczką. Kakashi skrzywił się i zasępił nad na wpół zjedzonym omurice.

– I dobrym towarzystwem, – spróbował. Iruka dalej trzymał go na łyżkowej muszce.

– _Wspaniałym_ towarzystwem. – Poprawił się.

– No, dziękuję za komplement. – Iruka uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Przed następną wizytą kup dwa filety z łososia, grzyby shimeji i shiitake, i szczypiorek. I okaż trochę człowieczeństwa pojawiając się wcześniej niż noc.

– Co? – Kakashi zapatrzył się na niego, zaskoczony.

– Nie ma nic za darmo, chcesz porad, kolacji i towarzystwa, to musisz się postarać. – Iruka mrugnął do jōnina.

Kolejne minuty minęły na niezobowiązującej rozmowie o wszystkim i o niczym, która była kontynuowana nawet przy myciu naczyń. Iruka słuchał, jak jego gość rozczula się nad swoimi ninkenami, a Kakashi z zainteresowaniem i okazjonalnymi komentarzami słuchał, jak szalone może być jest uczenie klas pełnych urwisów szkolących się na ninja.

Błysk podziwu w oczach Kakashiego, kiedy Iruka wspominał o co ciekawszych i co niebezpieczniejszych perypetiach swoich podopiecznych mile połechtał jego ego.

Kiedy Umino żegnał Kakashiego, zbliżała się druga w nocy, jednak mężczyzna nie był zirytowany tak późną wizytą. Zamiast tego był zaciekawiony, kiedy wizyty „po poradę” przerodzą się w zwykłe wizyty dla towarzystwa.

Obstawiał, że zajmie to jeszcze z miesiąc lub dwa i miał nadzieję, że ma rację, bo Ibiki postawił sporą sumkę na pół roku, a Iruka z chęcią by ją zgarnął. Pozwoliłaby na sfinansowanie jakiegoś przyjemnego wyjazdu do onsenów z gwiazdą rzeczonego zakładu.


End file.
